Everything I've Done, I've Done For You
by FueledByStarbucks
Summary: Jareth/OC Full summary inside. Follows Labyrinth, with an extra character who was left alone as a child, allowing herself to only fall for Jareth when he rescues her, not knowing that Sarah will come and steal her king's heart.
1. Prologue

* * *

**Summary: **Akina, abandoned as a child, knows she's not a normal human. Hated as she grew, she built walls around her heart. All she wanted was someone who she could let her walls fall for. Not believing in happy-endings, she let her heart be protected, knowing she would be alone.  
Jareth, the cruel king of the goblins, watched the young girl grow. Seeing her strength captured his attention. He couldn't forget her, and when one of the children at the orphanage wishes her away, he is not slow to take her. As he falls for her, he realizes that he can never rule her as he wants to rule his queen.  
Sarah, tired of her step-mother and her step-bother, wishes the young boy away, not knowing that she would destroy Akina's heart and damage the trust Jareth had worked so hard to have between himself and the girl.  
What will happen when Akina helps Sarah through the Labyrinth, against Jareth's wishes, all because she loves him? Will he realize his own feelings, or allow her to fall into her own darkness?

* * *

Although I've wondered why people need disclaimers, as it's obvious I don't have the talent of professional writers, I will put one here, as this site seems necessary. I do not own _Labyrinth_ or anything involved with the movie.

This is my first fan-fiction on this website, and reviews would be wonderful, positive or negative. As I wrote this, it seemed I had a hard time keeping The Goblin King and my original character in character, so any comments on that are welcome.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Leave me alone!" _The young girl screamed, falling into a fetal position. She trembled as more and more rocks were throne at her. Her small arms and pure white hair did nothing to shield her face from the other children s' weaponry. The sharp stones tore at her soft skin and the ragged, blood-stained clothes she wore. She held her breath, trying desperately to keep her emotions in line.

One of the older children, around ten or eleven, at least three years older then her, stepped forward. He roughly grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet roughly. Her legs, tired from running, couldn't hold her weight and her head began to hurt from the weight being put on the roots of her hair.

"Come on, you little freak, show us your eyes!" He yelled, spit coming from his mouth and landing on her cheeks. She bit her tongue, still trying to control her temper. She closed her eyes as anger began to pulse through her, knowing that, if she didn't, the horrid boy would get his way. "Hey," he snapped, shaking her by the collar of her torn up shirt, "Open your eyes you twit, I wanna see 'em!"

The young girl kicked out, biting her tongue harder to keep in a feline's hiss. Blood erupted as her sharpened canines pierced the sides of her tongue. The boy laughed as pain twisted over her face. Her breathing became ragged as pure hatred erupted through her.

She spit out the blood in her mouth, covering the boy's face. His face contorted in disgust, flashing quickly to an angry sneer. He pulled a sharpened piece of glass from his dirty pocket. The girl tried to squirm away, but the boy had her lifted inches from the ground. The glass sliced into the left side of her neck, just below her ear.

She screamed in pain, kicking her legs wildly. The boy's smile grew at her screams, a disgustingly cruel look coming to his green eyes. He pulled the glass down making a curve from behind her ear to the middle of her two collar bones. The girls screams raised to a frightening level, making the boy drop her to cover his ears.

"Shut up, you little freak!" He yelled, aiming to kick her in the face. The girls eyes shot open, revealing the startling crimson color the boy had been trying to entice, not the light blue they had been originally. She grabbed his leg as it came at her, digging her sharpened canines into his calf. Her face twisted in disgust at the taste, but she didn't let go.

The boy screamed, kicking his leg wildly to get her off, but she didn't let go. Keeping her focus on the boy, she didn't see the others coming at her until it was too late. Two pairs of hands grabbed her, a pair per arm. A leg came out and kicked her in her almost invisible stomach. The air in her lungs vanished, making her release her grip.

Everyone came at her after that, taking turns to kick and punch her. She clenched her jaw, keeping in the growls that grew in her throat. Her eyes became a darker red, the shade almost black. Her head fell limp as the beating continued. She closed her eyes, allowing the new sadness that enveloped her to vanish as her mind wandered.

This is how Akina's life had always been, ever since she was dropped off on the porch of that wretched orphanage. She didn't know who, or what, she was. She knew, though, that she wasn't a human. She was too graceful, too animalistic. Her eyes changed from a soft blue to many shades of red, depending on her emotions.

When angered, her eyes would turn a fiery crimson, the color that all of the kids in the orphanage tried to produce. They hated her, all of them. Hated how she was so different, not because of jealousy, but because it was frightening. They hated that she was strong. They banded together, all aiming to break her.

It never worked. They could beat her and bully her, and although she'd stumble and fall, even submit, they couldn't break her. She was proud of what she was, even if she didn't know what it was. She knew she couldn't change herself, so she embraced it, the power.

But things were changing. Seven years of hatred being shoved down her throat was beginning to take its toll. Everyone at the orphanage had someone; a friend, or an adult who protected them. It was true that none of them had parents, but one thing was different between her and the others, beside her 'abilities': she was the only one who had come in as a baby and still hadn't been adopted.

Nobody wanted her, it seemed. No one wanted to befriend her and certainly no one wanted to love her. She had no one. No one helping her, or watching out for her. At least, no one _she_ knew of. . .

* * *

**Eyes, light blue and dark brown, starred down into a small, crystal ball. The image of a small, skinny girl moved inside of it like a movie. Her limp body took blow after blow without fighting back. Her face was blank, her eyes glassed over. **

**Those mis-matched blue eyes had watched the girl for years now, unable to look away without coming back. The sympathy in them was coated over by years of malice and cruelty, the only thing the Goblin King knew of now.**

**But something about the girl kept him interested. It wasn't her inhuman qualities, those he was used to. It was her strength. A normal seven-year-old child, human or not, would never show such will-power, but she did. Small, pail, and fragile, she still held greater strength then many grown human men. **

**Never, in the years he'd watched her, had she shed a single tear. Even as a baby her eyes were dry. She was capable, he knew. He'd seen her almost break many times, but she always fought through it, shoving her pain away. **

**Through the walls she'd built, though, he could see her true pain. She wanted love. She wanted a home. Thinking of this made his eyebrows furrow in anger. Even he, cruel as he may be, had grown up with a family. She had done nothing wrong, yet the supposed 'God' was punishing her. **

**The man stood from his seat, dropping the crystal into it as he did so. He'd had enough for the day. The goblins, his followers, moved in behind him, looking down at the crystal ball. One of them, red eyes tinted orange, glared at the children. **

**"Why don't they just wish her away if they hate her so much?" It asked.**

**"Because they don't know how," another answered from behind. An evil smile grew on the first's face.**

**"Then," it said, pulling a small, red book from its pocket,"we'll show them how." The goblins burst into mischievous laughter, not knowing how long it would take for one of the orphans to **_**finally**_** read the book that was dropped into their world.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Akina!" The mistress' voice was loud and sharp, holding authority over everyone in the orphanage. The young lady in question's head snapped up, her soft blue eyes wide. She was no longer a little girl, curled into a fetal ball. She had easily grown into her seventeen year old body. Even though neglected and bullied as she grew, she still had the shape, the curves, of a healthy lady.

"Yes ma'am?" She questioned, her eyes full of false innocence.

"What were you thinking?" The mistress demanded, her eyes cold. Akina bit her soft, pink lip, a habit she had picked up as she grew. She'd quit biting her tongue, after piercing it several times on accident.

"I'm sorry?" She said, her voice carefully confused. She was full of lies; she had to be. One thing hadn't changed: Everyone in the orphanage still hated her. Only now, she was a better fighter and knew how to use her abilities to her advantage.

"Knock the innocent act _off," _the mistress demanded, making Akina's face harden in defense, jaw locking. "Young Mr. Freemen just left the nurse with a broken nose, grumbling about a 'white haired demon'! If that wasn't you, then who was it?" Akina glared at the middle-aged women, eyes flashing red.

"Of _course_ it was me, you ignorant twit!" She yelled back, temper flaring. "He was throwing rocks at me, what _else_ was I supposed to do? Allow him to taunt me? I'm done letting these-these _rats_ treat me this way!"

"Lower your tone, young lady," the mistress demanded. Akina looked away, allowing her eyes to go back to blue; the last thing she need was the mistress seeing them and sending her to a science lab. Her fists clenched with her pulse and she bit her lip harder, eyes narrowing when she began to taste blood. She growled, low in her throat and began walking away, ignoring the protests coming from the mistress.

As she turned a corner, she darted. Her thin graceful legs carried her quickly through the connecting buildings of the orphanage. Her eyes turned a deep red, despair filling her heart. It was always the same, always her fault. Seventeen years of hatred and nothing had changed, beside her.

When she was younger, her innocence never failed. She believed that there was good in everyone, that someday, someone would take her home. She believed that, the only reason the others hated her, was because they, too, had felt hated.

She knew better now. There wasn't good in everyone, there was hatred in everyone. There was no such thing as acceptance for her, and she knew there never would be. They hated her because they wanted to, not because it filled some sort of hole in their heart.

Her muscles convulsed and she crouched as she ran. As she neared a high wall, she released all the balled up energy in her legs, sending her into the air and over the wall, landing gracefully on the other side.

She sharply turned a corner, gasping when rough hands grabbed ahold of her. She hissed in pain, baring her sharp canines, uncaring of who saw. The person laughed and her eyes snapped open. Mike Freemen, tall and muscled, stood in front of her. White tape covered his nose, making her eyes sparkle with glee, knowing she'd gotten some type of revenge.

He was the reason she'd lost hope in human kindness. He was the one who, ten years ago, left a long, pail scar on her fragile skin; a constant reminder of what was 'wrong' with her,of why no one could ever care for her as she longed for.

His hands clenched around her arms, sending pain shooting through her body. She again bared her teeth, only realizing after, that they weren't alone. Miley Porter, tall and skinny, stood of to the side. Her bleached hair was pulled into a pony-tail, a few strands falling out around her face. She would be pretty, if it weren't for the patches of red marks around her neck, likely left by Mike himself.

Akina pulled sharply, trying to surprise him, but all he did was pull at the same time, straining her shoulder. She went to kick him, but he spun her around, twisting her arms painfully behind her back. She growled, clenching her jaw as the red in her eyes became brighter.

"So, Miley, tell little Akina here what you've been reading about," Mike said, his voice dripping with false kindness. Akina almost gulped, but knew that there was nothing he could do that he hadn't already done before.

"I didn't know she _could_ read," she sarcastically said instead. She regretted it after as Mike pulled harder on her arms, making her shoulders pop. She screamed, but bit her lip, not allowing herself to show anymore weakness. She could feel cuts on her arms reopening from his vice grip, cuts that he himself had made.

"Well," Miley said, her voice arrogant. Akina snorted as Miley flipped hair. Miley glared at her and Mike pulled her hair, only using one hand to hold her wrists together. She groaned as a small headache began to form. "As I was saying," Miley continued "I found this book," she held up a small, red book, "not that long ago. It looked interesting, so I began to read it. My friends and I read it together, and came up with this wonderful plan." She motioned around, indicating the situation Akina was in.

Akina already knew what the book was about. She'd listened in to Miley's conversations more than once, because whenever Mike told her of a plan to get at Akina, Miley spilled to her friends. So, it was an easy way for Akina to gather information. Unfortunately, she hadn't heard of _this_ one.

"Have you ever heard of a story called_ Labyrinth?_" Miley asked. Akina nodded, unable to speak through clenched teeth. "Oh," Miley continued in mock surprise, "then you know of the Goblin King and how he takes away_ pests?_" Again, Akina nodded, unable to figure out where this was going.

"Well, Mikey and I decided to get rid of our own pest."

Akina's heart dropped at the idea. Half a year, she was half a year away from being eighteen, and _now_ they decided to ban her to a Goblin city? Of course. She glared, forcing herself to laugh. "And you believe this will work? The blond hair really _does_ suit you."

Miley's cheeks turned red with anger, as Akina's eyes turned a pail pinkish red in mischief. Miley huffed, looking over Akina's shoulder at Mike. "Can I _please _get him to take her away now?"

A menacing smile came to Mike's face.

* * *

**"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" The goblin's cry echoed through the castle's hall as he ran swiftly to the main room. The previously mentioned king lounged in a chair, legs draped over the arm.**

**"What is it?" He said, boredom and exhaustion getting the better of him. He'd been up all of the previous night, watching as the young lady stirred violently in her sleep. Something about this troubled him to no end, and he'd found it hard to get any rest.**

**"Your Majesty, they're about to do it, they're going to wish her away!" The goblin's voice was fast with excitement, but Jareth caught every word. His eyes sparked with menacing joy as he stood, grabbing a high-collared cloak as he headed toward the window.**

**He stopped, pulling out a crystal ball from his pocket and looked down at it. His teeth clenched as he saw the panic in **_**his**_**. . .in the girl's eyes. Her eyes were dark, meaning the feelings she was having were uncomfortable and making her feel weak. **

**He'd learned these things over the many years he'd watched her. Lighter reds meant she was full of fire and attitude, which he, of course, didn't mind seeing. Darker meant weaker, more full of pain. Lately, when he'd watch her startle out of sleep, her eyes had been almost black from the dark shade of red; that red was pure heartbreak, fully weak. Whatever was troubling her dreams, was causing her pure grief.**

**He focused on the other two, watching as the boy smiled menacingly, moving his hand lower on the small young lady. Jareth's hands clenched around the crystal, but he kept his emotions masked, unable to fully express how he felt, not even to himself. The other girl smiled, not noticing her supposed boyfriend's wondering hand.**

**"I wish," Jareth tensed, waiting impatiently as the girl paused for effect. "that the Goblin King would come and take you away, right now." In less then a second, the room was empty, only the image in a crystal ball left.**

* * *

"Well?" Mike persisted, irritated that nothing was happening. Alina laughed sarcastically.

"I can't believe _both _of you believed in that. It's a story, you ignorant asses, nothing more," she screamed in protest as Mike roughly grabbed her neck, regretting it when her windpipe was closed off and she couldn't catch any air. Her eyes darkened in panic, looking like a pool of blood as she squirmed to get free. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them back. She _wasn't _a coward.

"If that guy doesn't take you, then I'll kill you _myself_," he sneered, eyes gleaming. He wasn't lying, she could easily see that. Another wave of anger coursed through her and she kicked out, trying to make contact with his chest. He only laughed, his grip on her small throat tightening. Small specks started dancing in her vision, flashing from black to white and back again.

"M-Mike," Miley's voice stuttered, sounding very distant in Akina's spinning head.

"What?" Mike snapped, spinning to look at her. His breath caught in his throat and he immediately dropped her. Dazed and confused, Akina waited for the ground, but panicked when arms stopped her fall. She hissed, trying to clear her vision as she bared her teeth.

"Shh, Akina, you're safe." The voice was low and hypnotic, sending another, less uncomfortable dizziness through Akina's head. She felt her body shift, out of her control. Jareth held her with one arm easily, her body small and light compared to his own.

"So-so you just take her and leave and we never see each other again, r-right?" The terrified coating in Mike's voice made Akina smile, a soft sigh coming from her mouth as she tucked her head in the Goblin King's neck. The contact was strange, having not been touched by anyone other then goblins, but Jareth ignored the feeling easily and glared at Mike.

"Harming a lady is wrong, no matter her species, don't think you're free of punishment, Mr. Freemen. This wont be the last time we speak."

"H-how do you know my name?" Mike stuttered, scurrying back when the taller man stepped closer. Jareth's smile was menacing and sarcastic. He pulled a crystal from his cloak and an image of a young, trembling Akina showed in it, her neck covered in blood as children around her laughed. Akina had looked up from his majesty's neck at the wrong time, seeing her nightmares while awake made her tremble.

She shoved her face into Jareth's cloak, whimpering and begging him to make it go away. Jareth looked down, worry only slightly showing through his cold eyes. He pushed it away, smiling hatefully at Mike. He threw the crystal, which transformed into a snake that quickly wrapped around Mike's neck. Mike panicked as the snake constricted, allowing himself to scream.

"I know your name, because I am the Goblin King," Jareth said arrogantly, the snake balling back into a crystal that flew to him. "Remember, Michael, I am not through with you. You have done too much against little Akina to go away unharmed." The crystal burst in a flurry of glitter, the two vanishing before Mike could reply.

"You're dead, you know that right?" Miley asked, getting a grim nod as a response.


	3. Chapter Two

* * *

_It would seem that the greater half of people reading this story think it's Mary-Sue and, although I'm not sure what that fully means, I'm sorry if it bothers you. I am proud of my work, and will therefore keep writing, against the negative reviews. I thank you for your criticism, but I will not change my writing, more so because I've already written most of the story._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Goblins gathered around the girl that their king had set in his chair. She was small, for a human her age. Her hair, snowy white, cascaded to the middle of her shoulders in chopped layers. The bangs were cut straight across, curving as they shaped around her closed eyes. She wore a tattered dirty shirt, covered in rips and tares. Her pants were baggy on her small form. All of her clothes were, obviously, meant for a boy.

"So, this is her?" One of them asked, turning slightly to look at his king. Jareth nodded, arms crossed as he watched his goblins, making sure they didn't disturb her. The slight bags under eyes showed how exhausted she really was. The thought of earlier flashed through his head. _That's her nightmare_, he thought. Her past.

"I can see why his majesty is so obsessed, she's beautiful," another spoke, her voice full of wonder at the teens looks. None of them had seen such a beautiful girl, no matter how much they looked into Jareth's crystals and into the real world. Even covered in bleeding cuts, and a long pail scar, she was beautiful.

Jareth glared, grabbing the goblin by the back of her ragged shirt._ "Obsessed?"_ He lowly hissed, bringing the goblin to his face.

"I-I'm sorry y-your majesty. I meant nothing of it," she whimpered, her voice rough and cracking. Jareth let go, allowing the goblin to drop with a thud. He wasn't mad at the goblin, really; he was mad that she was right.

Never, in the hundreds of years that he'd lived, had he been so interested. Yes, many women had caught his eye, but none brought out such raw emotion. He, himself, didn't know what the girl held over him, but he was determined to find out.

Akina stirred, groaning at the soreness in her arms and throat. She rolled over, groaning when she fell to the floor in a heap. She rubbed her head as she sat back up on her knees, finally opening her heavily lidded eyes.

A high-pitched scream rang through the room, forcing a scream out of all the goblins as well. Jareth glared, striding forward. Akina backed away from the small creatures, panic flashing through her eyes. "W-what the hell?" she asked, hurrying to scoot as far away as she could.

She jumped when her back came in contact with a long pair of legs. She spun around, blushing when she stared straight in between Jareth's legs. She jumped up, turning to run, panic fueling her every move. The goblins stumbled out of her way, worried that, if they touched her, their king would become infuriated.

Strong arms wrapped around Akina, holding her arms to her side and keeping her from moving. "Calm down, Akina," Jareth purred in her ear. Her breath caught in her throat, the contact strange and threatening. She jerked, trying to pull away, but his hold was too strong for her exhausted body. She whimpered.

"Please, just let me go," she begged. Jareth's eyes widened slightly. In all the time he'd watched her, she'd never pleaded with anyone. "Just let me go." He could hear the pain in her voice, but he just pulled her closer. One arm stayed rapped around her arms and stomach, as the other moved to wrap around her shoulders.

"Akina, I'm not going to harm you, I promise you that," he murmured, his lips grazing her ear. She wanted to scream in confusion. No one had ever touched her in a way that wasn't harsh. She was confused, not only because she wasn't being hurt, but because of the harsh, but sweet, tightening in her lower stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, her voice a wavering whisper. He didn't know, but he couldn't stop. The hand that had been holding her arms moved to her side, making her shiver. A thought flashed through her head of what he was planning and she quickly turned, crying out in frustration when his hand grabbed a hold of her wrist. "You can beat me all you want, but please don't take _that_ from me."

Jareth looked down at her, watching her eyes darkening. He hadn't meant to scare her, or even do any of things he did. "Akina, stop it," he ordered, his voice low but gentle. "I'm not going to do anything to you. You're away from all of those wretched children, they can't hurt you." He almost let go when her head snapped up to glare at him, eyes turning to a burning ruby color.

"How dare you!" She yelled, yanking her arms sharply away. "I don't need saving you asshole!" She yelled, stepping forward to get in his face. "I grew up my _whole life_ being beaten, I don't need some tight wearing girlie man _saving_ me! Got it?"

Jareth didn't know whether to smile, or be furious. Yes, she was disrespecting him, but her fire was back and she wasn't trembling anymore. Her eyes were a bright, fiery red, looking like sparks would fly from them at any given time. He simply smiled mockingly at her.

Her face began to burn from anger and she stepped forward again, her sharp canines flashing. "What's your problem, buddy? You were talking _just fine_ before!" Her face was inches away from his, and he noticed how sweet her breath was. His hand flew up, catching her chin in a dangerous grip; gentle, but obviously able to break her bones if he tried. Her eyes widened, the fire dimming slightly when she realized she'd lost her control over the situation.

When Jareth spoke, his voice was dangerously low. "I suggest you find your place. I took you away, just as you'd wanted, did I not? Speaking in such a tone to someone who just did you a favor isn't fitting, now is it?" The thought made Akina's heart stop.

"I was almost free, you jerk," she muttered, unable to raise her voice from the nervousness in her stomach. "You didn't save me, you imprisoned me. I know how the story goes. I'm stuck here until someone saves me, and it's obvious that wont happen," her voice lost it's defiance at the last part. She knew she couldn't get away, it was impossible. Her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes, showing that she'd given in.

"Good," Jareth muttered, surprising her when he kissed the corner of her mouth. Her stomach tightened and she held her breath, not allowing herself to gasp as her lungs had intended. He let go of her and she looked down dejectedly. "That isn't necessary. You'll realize soon enough that living here is better then your other world."

"How?" She asked, mildly curious. Jareth smiled down at her before turning and allowing his hands to motion at the goblins that had been quietly observing.

"Here, everyone is inhuman. You'll fit in fine." Her heart leaped to her throat in shock. Did he know what she was.

"How do you know I'm not human?" She challenged, her voice more stable then she felt. Jareth laughed sarcastically, turning back to look at her.

"Do not take me for a fool, Akina." His voice wasn't harsh, but it still held knowledge and authority compared to hers. She just nodded, realizing how ridiculous her statement had been. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that she was no ordinary human.

"Do. . .do you know what I am?" She asked. Someone who lived in a world of 'mystical' creatures would have to know what she was, right?

"Soon, little one, you'll realize. Now that you're here, your abilities will release themselves, it's only a matter of time." Although his smile seemed slightly forced, it was still comforting. She softly smiled, nodding. Looking down, she saw the goblins looking at her in a way she'd never seen: respect.

Whatever she was, was not looked down upon here and she felt. . ._almost_ at home. She looked at Jareth, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"You're a king, so should I call you 'your majesty'?" Jareth expected sarcasm, but realized her question was genuine. Maybe she wouldn't be as hard to get along with as he'd originally thought. He shook his head, his smile a little more natural.

"No, little Akina. You're obvious respect is enough. Call me Jareth."


	4. Chapter Three:Magic Dance

_A few things I need to get out: Most of the reviews I've gotten have been negative. Although I don't mind criticism, I'm getting annoyed. I understand many see my story as a Mary-Sue, and I'm sorry if that bothers you, but it wont be changed. I've got it almost completely done and I'm not willing to change it for anyone. I'm not saying that I'll get mad at negative criticism, but know that telling me my story is too Mary-Sue is doing no good. For those who like my story, I'm glad and don't be worried that the negative will stop my writing, because I'm higher then that. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: Magic Dance**

Half a year can do a lot to someone. It can reveal that feelings aren't truly gone. It can open up strength that had been unknowingly locked up. It can make someone rely on someone else more then they thought they ever would, even if it wasn't much. It could heal wounds and create bonds.

Half a year ago, Jareth didn't know what love, of any type, truly was. Now, though, he knew how to care for someone , Akina in particular. He didn't love her as a sister or a daughter, but something within him knew she was his in some way or another. Often, when males of other species, beside goblins, would look at her, he'd become defensive, not allowing their attention to stay on her for long. He didn't know why he wanted her to himself so much, but he also didn't care.

Akina had changed largely in pass year. She was still small, but she wasn't horribly skinny. She had muscles, not defined, but there. Her skin wasn't as pail and the cuts had almost completely healed; all but one. The scar that had haunted her nightmares was now something she showed proudly. It was a symbol of what she was and what she'd been through. This fact made Jareth slightly proud.

He'd been right about her abilities. She now knew what she was. She had the spirit of a tiger; strong-willed, graceful, and it showed through her pure white hair. Her skills had greatly climbed. She could run faster and her senses were peaked. Everything about her screamed feline. She wasn't ashamed of her eyes anymore; they changed color often now.

What she hated, was how her emotions had changed. She didn't want love anymore, she needed it. But only from one person: the King who'd saved her. She hated herself for giving him control of her, but she trusted him. He was the only one who knew anything about her emotions. He was the only one who could easily tear her apart, but he didn't.

They were always together, not because they were a couple or any sort, but because that was just how it was. They needed each other, in an odd way. She did whatever he told her, and he gave her the love she so strongly needed.

Over the times passed, Akina watched as Jareth took away people, turning them into goblins when whoever tried to get them failed; they always failed. She always wondered why she wasn't a goblin, what made her so special? Often, she would push the thought away, not wanting to put hope into him loving her as she did him.

She wanted him. The past year had proved that to her. She hated herself for it, but knew, just as she knew she couldn't escape, that she couldn't get rid of her love. She didn't tell, though, knowing he would only make her resent it later. Jareth didn't love, plain and simple.

Akina was startled awake by the sounds of a baby crying. She groaned, rolling over and buried her head under her pillow. It was very early, light from the sunless sky barely shining through the window. She sighed as it continued, the sounds of the goblins causing havoc mixing in as well.

Knowing she wouldn't fall back asleep, she stood, stretching her back until it popped. Picking out clothes from a dresser in the corner, she went into the connecting bathroom. She sat the dress she'd picked out down, brushing out her thick hair to make it easier to wash.

The sound of the showers water drowned out the babies crying, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. Wondering who the new child was, she made her shower quick. She stepped out of the closet, moving over to where her clothes sat on the floor. She quickly pulled on her underwear, the cloth sticking to the water covering her.

She picked up the skirt she'd chosen and slipped it onto her damp body. The skirt was very short, coming up very slightly past the middle of her thighs. It was white. Small, black lines were sown into the bottom, looking like a ribbon was wrapped around it. The skirt puffed out, the inside layers being the same black as the designs. The layers could slightly be seen from under the skirts hem, hut they wrapped around her legs, concealing her womanhood.

She put on her strapless bra and grabbed her shirt from the floor. The shirt was simple, black, and had very slim straps. This was the type of outfit she always wore. It was easy to move in and was very comfortable.

She grabbed her brush and ran it through her already drying hair. The white locks fell over her shoulders, her already dry bangs pushing to the left side, slightly covering her eye. She walked out of the room, her damp legs shivering from the cold air. Her eyes furrowed as she slipped on her white shoes, looking exactly like ballet slippers. She'd heard talking.

"What babe?" she heard a goblins high, scratchy voice ask.

"The babe with the power,"she heard Jareth reply as she headed toward the door.

"What power?" She opened the heavy black curtain she used as a door, coming out into the main room where Jareth and the goblins were.

"The power of voodoo," Jareth made a sharp motion with hands, making Akina giggle softly and unnoticed.

"Who do?" She walked over to Jareth as he pulled a goblin close to his face. She noticed a small child sitting in the circle in the floor. Jareth through the goblin as he replied.

"You do," he said straightening. She was right behind him now, almost beside him as she gently touched his shoulder.

"Do what?" She asked, having not heard the very beginning of the conversation. He'd obviously not known she was there, because his eyes were slightly surprised, making her smile. He looked her over, a small smirk playing on his thin lips.

"Remind me of the babe," he said, motioning toward the small child dressed in stripes. The goblins burst into laughter as Jareth allowed his eyes to move away from her, not seeing the accomplished smile her pink lips had acquired.

"Quiet!" He ordered, then pointed at the baby. "A goblin babe." Only he and Akina laughed, the goblins clueless of what the joke meant. "Well?" He prompted, and the goblins burst into forced laughter. Akina walked over to the sniffling child as Jareth began singing, something she'd learned he loved doing.

_"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do?"_

Akina gently picked up the small child, rocking him gently in her arms. Jareth walked past her, watching her as he kept singing.

_"My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. No body knew," _he sang, spinning around as Akina looked up, deciding that she wanted to have fun as well as a smile spread over her face_. "What kind of magic spell to you."_

"Slime and snails," one suggested.

"Or puppy dog's tails," another chimed.

"Thunder or lightning," Akina said, gaining a smirk from Jareth; she never really participated. He spun around to face her and the boy, throwing his hand out, palm up.

"And baby said:" the boy made a noise, bringing a smile to Akina's face. _"Dance, magic, dance," _the goblins chanted, Jareth singing the same thing after. Akina moved the baby so his legs were on either side of her hips, moving to the music the goblins were playing. The line repeated, and she sang with Jareth, making a more realistic smile come to his face.

"Put that baby's spell on me" the goblins said as Jareth sent one flying with a kick. Before, that had angered Akina, now it was normal_. "Jump, magic, jump,"_ the goblins continued, Jareth echoing them again. The second time, Akina raised the baby over head and lowered him again, symbolizing a jump. _"Put that magic jump on me, slap that baby, make him free."_

Akina continued to move with music, dancing with the baby. A second later, Jareth gently took the baby from her hands, walking over to stand in front of the clock. He held the boy in front of him by his underarms.

"In nine hours and twenty three minutes," he shifted the baby to the other side, "You'll be mine," he said, making the goblins burst into laughter. He gave the boy back to her, moving to stand in front of his chair.

Akina set the boy down as she stood on her knees, holding the boy up by his hands and wrists. The boy looked confused as she made him dance.

_"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue. Nobody knew,"_ everyone joined in, _"What kind of magic spell to use," _Jareth made a false troubled look, holding his face with his black gloved hands.

He looked behind him, his finger on his chin. "Slime and snails," said a goblin.

"Or puppy dog tails," another.

"Thunder or lighting," Akina said, pulling the baby to make him jump a little.

"And baby said:" Jareth pointed at the boy as he giggled.

Akina continued with boy as the chorus of _"Dance, magic, dance," _was sung then echoed by Jareth. Then, she sat the boy down, allowing a goblin to make faces at him as she stood. "Put that baby spell on me." The boy giggled at the goblin's face.

_"Jump, magic, jump."_ When Jareth sang the line, he wrapped his arms around Akina's waist, lifting her up doing a slow half spin, allowing her to land softly on her feet as the goblins kept the boy dancing. The two smiled at each other as the goblins sang, putting the baby in front of Jareth.

"Put that magic jump on me, slap that baby, make him free." Jareth raised and lowered the baby as the goblin's sang "dance magic dance" and Akina echoed with Jareth, dancing around in the crowd of goblins. They sang it four times, Jareth throwing the baby up in the air. When they sang, "jump magic jump" he allowed Akina to catch the boy and she did a quick spin, making him squeal happily. "Put that baby's spell on me."

Jareth took the baby back as they continued dancing. He cradled the boy as Akina did hyper spins around them, twisting her body in a cat-like manner. Jareth pretended to not watch, but he couldn't seem to help himself.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Akina sat on the arm or Jareth's chair, one of his legs beside her and the other hanging over the edge of the chair. She was facing with her right side to him, her right thigh crossed over the left. She was breathing heavily, having just finished dancing.

Jareth tried to not look at her, but couldn't seem to look away. Her exposed legs were long and smooth. The shirt she wore was tight, showing her curves and average bust, which rose and fell as she tried to steady her breathing. He looked at her face, eyes focusing on her soft, pink lips that were slightly parted to let more air pass.

The lower was slightly fuller, the top being slightly smaller. Unlike his mouth, hers had signs of smiling often; his tugged down in a permanent scowl. As he looked at her lips, he felt himself lick his lips, making him look quickly away. He told himself he wouldn't fall for her. He'd only ever liked the ones he could control. something he couldn't see Akina allowing him to do. He wanted to own his women, as crude as it sounded. He knew Akina was too strong for it.

But the new girl. . .She was young, about sixteen. She too, had will-power, considering she was going to try and beat his labyrinth, but her's was nothing compared to Akina's. Jareth shook his head, forcing himself to realize that they were two different people.

Akina turned to look at him, her legs still folded, but he still had to force himself to keep his gaze on her eyes. "So, who does that boy belong to? Is his brother. . .or sister going to try and get him?" A tug pulled on Jareth's heart as he realized he had to tell her about Sarah. He looked away, unwilling to see the look she'd give him. Hurt, would make him want her more, and uncaring would make him want her to care. Either way, he'd lose.

"Her name is Sarah and yes she'd going to try and get him," he said. "And the boys name is Toby," he added. He didn't know the look he had when he mentioned the girl, or how it would effect the female sitting beside him.

Akina's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Jareth. The look on his face told her waht she didn't want to know: He'd fallen for the girl. As much as she wanted him, he'd fallen for another. She looked away quickly, pushing the hurt off of her face. Jareth looked at her, seeing her eyes go from a dark red to the light blue. He'd seen what he hadn't want to.

Akina just nodded simply. The permanent frown returning to his face, Jareth stood. He grabbed a crystal ball and knelt down so all the goblins could see with him. Akina walked over to stand behind him, looking as well. "Show me Sarah," Jareth ordered.

The mist in the ball swirled until an image of a girl, looking around confused, showed up. Akina's eyebrows knitted together. He'd fallen for a younger girl, maybe sixteen. Her hair was long and brown. Nothing about her looked interesting to Akina. Of course, maybe that's why he liked her: she wasn't a white haired girl with a feline soul.

"She's in the oubliette," Jareth pointed out, causing the goblins to laugh. "Shut up," he snapped. Akina walked back over to the chair and sat down in her original position, her mind on other things then where the girl was. "She should not have gotten as far as the oubliette, she should have given up by now."

"She'll never give up," a goblin countered, shaking it's head.

"Wont she?" Jareth asked, straightening. "The dwarf's about to lead her back to the beginning. She'll soon give up when she realizes she has to start all over again," he said, chuckling as he ended the sentence. "Well, laugh," he ordered when the goblins didn't join him.

Akina only barely heard what Jareth and the others had said, her mind in other places._ If she loses, I'll end up losing Jareth to her. He'll forget I ever existed, let alone feel the same as I do. But if she wins. . . _Akina's head snapped up at her realization. She stood, looking swiftly around.

Her eyebrows knitted when she realized Jareth was gone. "Where's Jareth?" She asked, knowing one of the goblins would know.

"He went to slow down the girl," one of them replied.

"I see," Akina mumbled, thinking. She'd often taken walks through the Labyrinth. She knew every turn and trick. It was all an illusion, the dead ends and portals. If the dwarf led her out of the oubliette as she believed he would, then she knew exactly where to go.

* * *

An owl, pail in color, flew through the window of the castle, landing in a burst of glitter. Jareth stood, looking around at the goblins and the baby boy. Noticing Akina was nowhere to be seen, or heard, he pulled out a crystal.

"Show me Akina," he ordered and the image in the ball cleared, showing the pail haired girl. She sat, perched on a giant green hedge, her arms and legs crossed confidently. Looking around her, he realized where she was. If Sarah made it past the cleaner, that is where she would exit. Jareth continued watching as he absentmindedly sat in his chair. _What are you planning, little Akina?"_

* * *

The sound of stone scraping against stone caught Akina's attention. Her lips grew to a sadistic smile as she stood, watching the dwarf and, who she suspected was, Sarah, climb out, what looked like, a giant vase of some sort. Right where Akina had expected.

"Here we are, then," the dwarf said, climbing out first. "You're on your own from now on."

"What?" The girl protested, climbing out beside him.

"That's it I quiet," he said, jumping down.

"Now, wait a minute," she jumped down, calling the dwarfs name as she did so.

"I didn't promise nothin'. I said I'd take you as far as I could go."

The girl ran to stand in front of him. Akina rolled her eyes as the girl huffed. "You cheat. You nasty little cheat!"

"Now don't try to embarrass me, I ain't got no pride," he said, right before the girl stole a pouch off of the side of his hip. As the goblin protested, Akina jumped down, landing silently. As they ran in circles around each other, Akina cleared her throat. The dwarf, Hoggle, Sarah had called him, turned around to look at her.

He gasped and backed up slightly. "Lady Akina!" He said, a smile on his face. Although her and Jareth had nothing but a friendship, many respected her. One, because Jareth was so protective of her. Two, because she was a kind person and no one wanted to hate her.

He spun around, pointing at the now confused girl. "Them's my property. She stole 'em and it's no fair."

"You're right, it's not fair," Sarah agreed.

"Nothing here is fair," Akina stepped in. She looked at Sarah. The girl was taller then her, by a few inches. Cursing her height, she smiled at the girl, showing her sharp canines. The girl stepped back slightly.

"What are you? In fact, who are you?"

Akina smiled more. "My name is Akina and there isn't a way to describe what I am, but know that I am not a simple human. I'm here to help you," she said.

"Why would you help me? Everyone here is lying and deceitful." Akina chuckled.

"Everyone here acts as they would to get their way. This is a selfish place Sarah."

"So, why would you help me?" Sarah asked, as if she'd caught Akina in a lie.

"Because," Akina said, her voice low. "You are turning things around. Jareth doesn't change time and space for anyone, and he has been for you. It's starting to grow old." Hoggle noticed the jealousy dripping from Akina's words, but ignored it. There was no need to embarrass someone he thought so highly of.

"Well, the castle is that way, so which way do we go?" Sarah asked, pointing to the castle in the horizon. Akina began walking, frowning when Sarah didn't follow.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked, pointing to an old man with a talking bird's head as a hat.

"The wise man, now, come on, we must go or we'll lose time talking to him." Sarah nodded, looking back even as she followed Akina. Hoggle was not far behind them. If he would get in trouble for giving hints, how would his majesty react to someone leading the girl straight there?


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Jareth glared into the crystal ball, fighting against himself. Akina was helping Sarah through the Labyrinth. Why? He didn't know, just as he didn't know what to do; punish her, because she was defying him, or leave it, because he cared more about her then Sarah. He wanted Sarah, though. Leaving Akina alone would mean letting Sarah win and be set free.

Jareth rubbed his eyes frustratedly. He watched as Akina allowed Sarah to help a giant, orange furry beast. Akina had a small sarcastic smile on her face. Sarah thought she was being kind by saving the beast, but Akina only let her because the doors they needed to head through were behind the beast and it's attackers.

The dwarf- Headwart? Hogwart?- had ran at the beast's roars of pain. Knowing he wouldn't allow himself to hurt Akina, he decided to use the dwarf to slow down his new target. Grabbing a poisoned peach from a bowl, he headed out to find the dwarf.

* * *

Akina rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. The girl never stopped taking up time. As they walked through the forest, her, and Ludo(the orange beast) had fallen through and into the Firies' home. Akina had ran forward, jumping through tree limbs instead of walking on the unsteady ground.

Now, she sat underneath, where she Sarah would end up. This is how it had been going for awhile. Akina would forget to mention what was coming, forgetting that not everyone knew, and would get slowed down. It happened with the doors, now the firies, and had almost happened with the wise man. She was getting impatient.

"Lady Akina!" Her head snapped up, looking up the wall she'd been leaning on.

"Hoggle?" She questioned.

"Yeah, come up here and wait for Sarah. It'll be faster." Akina nodded, ignoring the rope he threw down. She jumped from small ledge to small ledge, reaching the top in seconds.

"Where have you been?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"A-around," Hoggle said adversely. Akina noticed, but before she could ask, she heard Sarah screaming at the Firies that were chasing her. Hoggle threw down the rope when Sarah got backed into the wall.

"Hoggle! Akina, I thought I'd lost you!" She yelled happily, when she realized she was safe. They both pulled her up using the rope.

"I lost you, you twit. You take up too much time," Akina mumbled aggravatingly under her breath. Firey heads flew up and down, making comments to Sarah as they did so. Akina rolled her eyes at them. She backed up as Sarah made it to the top, Hoggle shooing the heads.

"Hoggle, you've come to help me!" She cheered, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't kiss me, don't kiss me!" He protested. Sarah, ignoring him, kissed his cheek. Akina groaned, stomping her foot, when a trap door opened. Knowing where it lead, she jumped in after them, frustration gleaming in her eyes. She slid down the tunnel, using her feet to slow her down when she neared the end, not wanting to fall into what was waiting.

"Ugh, what is it?" she heard Sarah ask, Hoggle explaining that it was the Bog of Eternal Stench. Akina's head began to spin as the wretched smell intensified because of her high senses. She tried to ignore it. The first place her head went was to Jareth and his scent: not too strong and masculine. She hated herself for thinking of it, but it was, and always would be, her favorite.

As she pushed herself out of the tunnel, her white hair knotted with leaves and dirt, she saw Sarah and Hoggle having a hard time scaling the small ledges. She rolled her eyes, easily keeping balance as she began to follow them, easily catching up.

"I know you came back to help me, and I know that you're my friends," Sarah said, greeting Akina when she noticed her behind them. Sarah must have caught on that, even when she wasn't there, Akina was helping in some way.

"Did not! Am not! I just come to get me property back," he argued, obviously lying. "Oh, and to, uh, give you, uh," he muttered, looking down at something he'd pulled from his pocket. Akina looked at it, even from that distance she could see it was a slightly dirty peach. What in the world?

Hoggle noticed her looking and quickly put it away, making her more suspicious. "Give me what?" Sarah asked. Before Hoggle could reply, the rock he'd been on crumbled. Sarah dove to catch him, only ending up falling as well. Akina just looked down at them from her spot on the ledge.

She smiled when she saw Ludo sitting there, groaning from being landed on. "Ludo!" Sarah yelled happily, giving him a hug. A muffled voice came as she asked where Hoggle was. Feet could be seen kicking from under Ludo and Akina burst into a fit of laughter as Sarah tried to straighten things out between the beast and the dwarf.

As they began complaining about the smell, she glared, jumping down. "How dare you complain. I have the senses of a cat, so it's more then ten times worse for me. Suck it up and move," she ordered, pointing to a bridge not far off. As they neared the bridge, a small fox-man jumped out, ordering them to stop.

Akina rolled her eyes, knowing the drill. Before she could ask for the fox's permission, Sarah had already begun begging. Akina kept quit, knowing that her frustration would get the better of her if she tried to jump in. "Please," Sarah begged. "we have to get across."

"Without my permission, no one may cross," the fox said, puffing his chest out in a prideful manner.

"Please, I only have a little time left."

"We've gotta get out of this stench," Hoggle complained, making the others join in as the fox looked rather confused.

"Stench? What speakith thou?" He asked, sniffing. "I smell nothing."

"You wouldn't, because you've lived in here for so long," Akina said, pointing out the obvious that the others couldn't seem to figure out.

"Oh, get out of my way!" Hoggle demanded, trying to push past the fox.

"I am sworn to do my duty!" He protested, trying to stab Hoggle with his small spear. Akina groaned, rolling her eyes as Sarah tried as well. Ludo jumped in and him and the fox began a small fight. She watched Hoggle run by, following after.

"Hoggle! Akina! What are you doing?" She ignored her, waiting just out of sight for them.

Hoggle had staid near, but she leaned against a tree farther away. _All of this trouble so I can keep a man who has no interest in me,_ Akina though, sighing. Tears came to her eyes at the thought and she cursed. She didn't cry, it was that simple. She blinked rapidly, pushing the tears back.

Soon, the sounds of the others came. She came out of the Shadows as she heard the small fox-man coming. "Akina, where did you go?" Akina looked at her innocent face.

"I just. . .needed to think," she mumbled, her voice small. Knowing she was betraying him made her wonder. If he was already trying to find another girl to add to his 'family' then what would happen to her after he learned she'd betrayed him, if he hadn't already.

* * *

"Look, Sarah, is this what you're trying to find?" Jareth mumbled to the crystal ball. "Such trouble over such a little thing, but not for long," he said, voice oddly sweet. "She'll soon forget about you, my little friend," he said to the baby. "Just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present and she'll forget everything." He looked back at the ball, his gaze on Akina. "Then, my little Akina, what will I do with you?"


	7. Chapter Six:Within You

* * *

_A warning of Chapter Seven:Realization: It is short, but fear not; The chapter right after it will be out the same day, if everything goes according to plan. I am sorry that chapters have been short and will be short, but the way they're laid out means that they must be so. For my loving reading, I thank you for your love. For my unhappy readers, I'm sorry your standards are too high._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Everyone was starting to irritate Akina. They were all complaining of hunger. She was in the lead, her pace quick. The sooner they won, the sooner she'd be able to leave them all. Where she'd end up, she didn't know.

"The castle doth lie yonder my lady." The sound of the fox's voice snapped Akina out of her thoughts. She turned around to look at Sarah, noticing at the same time as the others that she was nowhere to be found.

Akina walked behind them, her eyes wide as a bubble floated there way. It floated past her, but she kept going, seeing another. She looked in it as she stopped and her heart fell. Knowing Sarah was in a dream somewhere, she continued to watch the scene with an ever breaking heart.

She could see Sarah dressed in a beautiful gown, her hair up and braided with beads. Soon, Jareth, too, was in the picture. His eyes were full of emotion, as blank as they may have seemed, she saw through it.

She couldn't do it. She looked away, but the bubble didn't leave. She didn't even bother trying to pop it, knowing it wasn't a real bubble. Music came from it, and tears once again came to her eyes. She ignored the lyrics until the last line, the line that repeated itself. His voice, singing to Sarah, forced tears out of her eyes.

_"Falling in love"_

She fell to her knees, unable to hold back her emotions. The bubble turned back into a crystal, but she ignored it, even as it landed in front of her. Tears fell down her cheeks, salt stinging her eyes. She'd never-_ever_-cried in her life.

Built up pain came pouring out of her eyes; hatred as a child, abandonment, false hope, and a broken heart. She didn't know she loved him as much as she did until Sarah had taken him. Harsh sobs broke from her throat.

She sat that way for awhile, letting everything go. Her mind thought of only Jareth and the false hope she'd given herself. She wasn't mad at him or Sarah. She hated herself for letting her heart take over her head. She kept her eyes closed as the tears stopped, allowing herself to calm down.

_"How you turn my world you precious thing"_

Akina's head snapped up at Jareth's voice, but her face fell when she saw it was only in the crystal. They were in the room full of illusion: The Escher Room. Full of stairs that lead to nowhere, where you walked on ceilings and ran across walls. She used to love that room. When young children would come to the castle, if they were old enough, she'd play tag with them in there before their time was up. Now, she didn't think she could ever step into the room.

_"You starve and near exhaust me. . .Everything I've done I've done for you"_

Tears once again gathered in Akina's eyes. Of course it was all for her. She's beautiful, young, and. . .normal. _He could never love me,_ Akina thought, watching Jareth walk through Sarah. She did everything for him as he had for Sarah.

_"I move the stars for no one" _

Akina grabbed the crystal and began running. She couldn't handle it. Knowing that he loved Sarah only, Akina ran away. She was in a forest she didn't recognize, but she couldn't stay anymore. If Sarah won, or even if she lost, Akina would lose as well. If she won, Jareth would hate Akina for helping her win. If she lost, Jareth would forget Akina in time.

_"You've run so long, you've run so far_

_Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel"_

Jareth's voice came through the crystal she held tightly in her hand. She couldn't stay, but she didn't want to give the crystal up; it was all she'd ever have of him. _We're alike now, Sarah. We've both run from the Goblin King. Only. . .he wont go after me._ Tears continued down her cheeks, even though she didn't feel like crying. She was numb.

_"Though I do believe in you," _

"Toby!" She heard Sarah scream.

_"Yes I do,_

_Live without your sunlight,_

_Love without your heartbeat,_

_I. . .I-I can't live. . .within you"_

Akina slammed her eyes shut, trying to stop her tears. A root from a tree grabbed her leg and she fell forward. "Jareth," she mumbled, pulling herself onto her hands and knees. Her eyes flashed a bright red. She stood, her teeth bared in a soundless snarl. "Damn you!" She yelled, throwing the crystal ball. Her breathing was ragged as she watched it fly into darkness, hearing it hit roughly against a tree. Her eyes widened as, a moment later, something bumped her foot. Looking down, she saw the crystal had rolled back.

She smiled sadly. "Damn you, Jareth," she mumbled, falling onto her knees. She picked the crystal up before looking around. She hadn't noticed where she ran. It was pitch black, the outlines of trees almost invisible in the darkness. Looking down at herself, she saw that her skirt was torn and her legs were covered in scratches.

_I didn't even feel anything, _she thought, noticing that her arms, too, were badly scratched. So many years of beatings had made her numb.She looked down at the only source of dim light that she held in her shaking hands, forcing herself to watch the scene taking place.


	8. Chapter Seven:Realization

**Chapter Seven:Realization**

Sarah stood on a lone piece of the broken up room, other stairs and landings floating around her. Turning around, she finally stopped to stair at the only real door: a black shadowed arch. Jareth stepped out, dressed in colors of all white or off-white with a large cape hanging from his shoulders.

"Give me the child," Sarah said softly, the sound echoing in the never ending darkness.

"Sarah, beware," Jareth said, stepping forward. "I have been generous, until now. I can be cruel," he said, watching her as he walked closer.

"Generous?" Sarah questioned, tilting her head. "What have you done that's generous?"

_"Everything,"_ Jareth snapped as he began circling her. "Everything that you've wanted I have done. You ask that the child be taken, I took him," he said, nodding and getting close to her face. "You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time," he motioned to a clock with spinning hands that had appeared. "I have turned the world upside-down and I have done it all for you." He stopped in front of her. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?" Sarah starred at him blankly for a moment, until an idea came to her head.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have faught my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City," she said, walking forward as Jareth backed away. "My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom-"

"Stop," Jareth hissed, holding his hand out. "Wait. Look, Sarah, look what I'm offering you." He held out his hand and a crystal materialized. "Your dreams," he said, trying to make her look at the images. She ignored his words and the crystal.

"And my kingdom as great," her voice was hollow.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want," he said, backing up as she walked forward again. Not wanting to show she'd forgotten the line, Sarah looked at him. A thought, realization, came into her friend. _So, this is what she wanted. She wanted him._

"She loves you."

**_Akina's eyes widened as she looked into the crystal. "No, don't. He doesn't love me, you ignorant fool. Stop while your ahead," she muttered._**

Jareth's eye brows creased. He tried to ignore her words, not wanting to believe what she was saying. He knew who she meant. "She would give you the world if she could, but you never gave her a chance to prove it." Jareth pretended he didn't hear her.

**_Akina shook her head. "He doesn't care about me anymore," she mumbled her voice broken and weak. She watched with sad eyes as Jareth spoke._**

"Just fear me,"

**_"I fear what you're doing to me."_**

Jareth tried to ignore the sound of Akina's voice."Love me,"

**_"Even as you break my heart, I love you with the pieces."_**

His heart and his head were fighting each other. "Do as I say, and I will be your slave."

_**"****I did everything you wanted, and all I asked was for love, but you ignored me."**_

"Akina," he whispered.

"You have no power over me!" Sarah yelled, her voice triumphant. Throwing the crystal, his clothes seemed to drown him as his body turned into a pail, brown owl. He flew away and out of the house they were now in, heading back to his Labyrinth.

"Akina, be okay," Sarah mumbled, "He needs you more then either of you know."


	9. Chapter Eight:End

**Chapter Eight:Every Good Thing Must Come To An End**

Jareth had finally done it. Eighteen years of built up walls, he penetrated in half a year. He tore will power from her hands and replaced it with doubt. She'd gone through seventeen years of beating, starvation, and hatred, but she made it through with out shedding a single tear. In less then thirteen hours, he took that away from her. In less then thirteen hours, he had broken her.

The crystal in Akina's hand was empty, all signs of Sarah and Jareth gone. She let it fall from her trembling hands as she stood. She looked down at herself. Her limbs were scratched, her hands trembling, and she could feel the dried tears on her face. She clenched her jaw, sudden rage pulsing through her as she thought of the Goblin King.

"I gave you everything," she growled, the sound low and animalistic. "Walls I took years to build around myself, I tore down for you." Her voice was rising, eyes burning a bright red as she looked up and around the forest. "I gave you power over me. I did fear you. I did love you. I did everything you said, even when I believed them cruel or inhumane."

Her fists clenched, nails digging into her palm. Her heart and her mind couldn't come to an agreement inside of her. Her mind screamed to hate him, for making her trust him, for breaking her in so little time. . .for breaking her at all. But her heart loved him. As much as he'd torn it and used it, her heart still screamed for his love.

Akina trembled, feeling her nails digging into her soft palms. She ignored the sting that came from them and clenched her teeth. She wouldn't allow her heart to win this battle. She'd let it take over before and all it led to was her downfall. A soft growl emerged from her throat. She'd trusted him and he'd taken it for granted. She'd fallen for him, after years of walls and blockades around her heart, she'd let him in.

She sacrificed her comfort, the comfort created when she knew her heart was safe. She gave it all away, trusting Jareth to replace it with his own form of comfort. He hadn't come through for her. He'd let her fall without even a second glance; left her for a mortal girl who would never love him. She gave him everything, just to have him look past it, look past her, at a mortal girl with no emotion toward him.

Her growling growing, she reached down and grabbed the small crystal from the ground. She may have let him in, but she wouldn't allow herself to break further. _You may have taken away my heart, she thought. But I lost that long ago. All you have is an empty shell. _Her nails scratching the cold sphere in her hand, she lifted it. She glared at it, all of the pain gone, replaced with hatred.

"All the trust I put into you. . .All the walls I let you break through, and this is how you repay me? I've had it with your games," her words turned to a growl as she pelted the crystal into the darkness that surrounded her. "I will not be broken," she hissed. Her breathing was ragged as she listened to the silence of the forest around her. Ice seemed to run down her spine as silence enveloped her; the crystal had made no sound of contact.

"Such a precious jewel should not be treated so harshly." Akina twisted around, the hot breath that accompanied the words was unwelcome on the back of her neck. She hissed, allowing her feline nature to take over her as she stepped back, her body in a slight crouch.

"Jareth," she said, her voice dangerously low. Her eyes blazed a bright red. Jareth could almost see the flame flicker behind her gaze. He put on a nonchalant demeanor, stepping toward her. She backed up, following his movement. The hairs on the back of her neck were on ends.

"Now, now, my little Akina, don't b-"

"Do not give me such a hideous title. Nothing about me is yours," Akina hissed, not trying to hide her obvious disdain. Jareth smirked at her.

"I do believe you are. If you will recall, you were wished to me, making you mine." Akina's confidence faltered slightly, but she regained her composure easily. She stepped closer to Jareth, not letting him see her inner doubt.

"That was half a year ago. I am stronger then I was. I could easily break your hold on me." Jareth laughed, the sound sadistic as it ran through her bones.

"Break my hold? I'm afraid not _my_ Akina," he said, stepping even closer. They were a mere foot apart now. "My Labyrinth set your powers loose, don't fool yourself into believing it can't take them away." Akina dodged around him as he backed her into a tree, her grace catching him off guard; he'd had no idea she'd trained herself so well.

"Is that how you win?" She asked, knowing the confidence in her voice was all but true. "Are you unable to beat me at my best? Some king you've become." Her voice dripped with venom as the two continued to move about each other. To an onlooker, it would seem they were dancing, such a belief accented by Akina's smooth movements.

Jareth glared at her, allowing his nonchalant facade to disperse. He was becoming thoroughly annoyed. "Strange how you're opinions change so quickly," he said, his voice coated with confidence.

"Excuse me?" Akina was becoming wary. The cruelty in his eyes did not help her prideful demeanor.

"If I do recall, not long ago you announcing your love and devotion for me. I find it odd how quickly your opinions have changed." A knowing smirked crossed his face a sickened shock shone through Akina's glare. "You didn't think you were unheard, did you? You were talking to my crystal, it would seem only obvious that I would hear you."

"You bastard," Akina growled, stopping her movements and stepping closer to him. "My words were not meant for your ears," she hissed. She was half a foot from him, the pain in her eyes hardly covered by the anger pulsing through her.

"I suggest you watch your language. I am your king, after all." He glared down at her, unhappy with her sudden lack of respect.

"You are nothing to me but a lowly man dressed in kings clothing." Fear flashed in Akina's eyes as he grabbed her chin, the touch rough and painful.

"Find your place, you worthless child." Although his words seemed to constrict her heart, she allowed herself only to glare at him.

"The only worthless child is you. You're nothing but a coward. You hide behind a big facade, not allowing anyone in." She shivered at the knowing smirk that passed over his thin lips, knowing she'd said something that he could use against her.

"You accuse me of hiding yet you yourself have done nothing but hide. You knew I watching you betray me, so you hid whenever I was near. All you do is hide and yet you accuse me of being a coward?"

"Let go of me," Akina hissed, knowing his words were more than true. She tried to push him away but hissed in pain as his gripped tightened.

"You are in no position to order me around," he growled. "I could kill you if I so desired."

"Then do it," Akina hissed. Her eyes had lost their earlier flare, the color dimming to a dark, bloody red. "What more could you want from me? I've given you all I can and it wasn't enough. There's nothing else you could need from me." The confidence in her voice was deceived by the darkness of her eyes.

"You're in pain," Jareth said, his voice a thoughtful monotone. Had he known he still had control of her, he would have taken a different road. Although it was true he was cruel, he'd had no intention of being so toward her. It was obvious his lack of feelings for her was lie, most could see that. Had he known he already had her, he may not have given the mortal girl a chance to wish her brother away.

"You're breaking my jaw, you twit, is it not obvious I'd be in pain?" Her voice was sharp, but she knew she was losing her balance. She couldn't seem to push her heart away as she had planned.

"How is it," Jareth began, allowing his right hand to travel over her cheek as the other stayed around her chin. "That, in no more than half a year, I was able to break down eighteen years of built up walls?" Akina trembled as his gloved finger gently traced her pail scar. His hand traveled over her shoulder and down her arms, eyebrows furrowing when a soft hiss of pain escaped her pink lips.

"Just let me go," she said, unhappy with the amount of sadness that seeped through her voice. I promised myself he couldn't break me.

"It would seem you've allowed yourself to be harmed and by mere twigs. It's rather humiliating isn't it?"

"What is it you want Jareth? I've had enough of your pointless games." She knew she was trembling, she could hear it in her voice. Her never left his, even as they looked over her torn body.

"I want you to admit I have control over you."

"If you have such control, then why havn't I said it yet?" He smiled, the action forced, as his eyes met hers again. The darkness they'd become startled the goblin king, but he wouldn't let it show, not yet. He hadn't won just yet.

"I allowed you to keep your freedom, but I've grown tired."

"I wont admit you have control of me when that is not the truth." Akina gasped as she was forced aginst him, his hot breath trailing over her ear. She shook in pleasure as his hands glided over her small form, coming to rest behind her neck and on her left him.

"I want you," he purred, the action causing the hairs on her neck to rise in unwanted pleasure. "I must have control over you if you want me to love you."

Anger pulsed through her and she shoved him away. Although she was engulfed with anger, her eyes stayed dark, almost black. She was in too much pain to mask it. "If you want control, you have to love me. I gave you everything and you threw it away. Why should I give trust to someone who will only let it slip away?" She asked, her voice a cold growl.

Jareth smiled softly. "I can not love someone who doesn't let me rule them. That is how my family has always worked. I am sure you knew that, though, so why are you trying to gain something you can not have without giving first?"

"Because I have already given it to you!" She yelled, her voice shaking as tears came to her eyes. Physical pain seemed to shoot through Jareth as he watched her tremble. "I have done everything for you, but you took no notice. How can I give you what you already have, Jareth?"

He stepped closer to her, flinching when she moved away from his outstretched hand. "I gave you everything Sarah refused to, before you even asked, but you look passed it. You never would have taken notice of how much power you had over me until Sarah said something. How can I let you have me now?" She was shaking, but didn't back up when he came to her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Little one, you act as though I saw little of you, when in fact I saw too much. I saw your strength and your pride. You must realize that I did not see such a strong women giving herself up so easily. Had you said you were mine, had you verbally given me power, I never would have questioned my feelings for you." Akina shook in pleasure at his words, even as she feared for her heart.

"Akina you must look at me." She did as he said, ignoring the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes. He looked at her, looking past her walls and her fear. He moved his hand to her cheek, noticing how she moved toward the touch and how her eyes glazed over. He watched as fear and love fought inside of her. He knew how to push the fear away.

Akina almost gasped when soft lips were placed on hers. A shock of pleasure ran through her as she closed her eyes, forcing the tears out. Jareth tilted her head back when he realized she was giving in. She pressed further into him, her heart pounding. Her delicate fingers tangled in his hair as he ran his hands over her sides. Her muscles trembled under his touch and he smiled, truly, as he pulled away, noticing the glazed look of her eyes.

"Akina," he said, his voice showing what he wanted. "You must make a choice." She smiled at him. She was clutching his white robes, tears falling softly from her eyes. He knew she was not sad, her eyes were to much of a soft pink for her to be unhappy. He watched as they switched to a pail purple, their orignal blue and pink mixing to make the beautiful color.

"Jareth, you've had control over me. I've loved you since you saved me," she said, her voice soft. He lifted her chin to give her a soft, gently kiss. "After all,

**Everything I've done, I've done for you."**


End file.
